Chapter 5 New friend, old game
by Mana Goddess
Summary: Ramza and his gang are wanted! what happens when they run into trouble, and some one gets kidnapped! drama music


[A/N: alright his is just a me being a goof with FFT.I was bored one day and decided that it would be fun to make a completely stupid story involving the charaters in FFT. Now, so I don't confuse you. Ramza and his gang are wanted.don't ask why!! Any why, they are wanted so they have to use fake names!  
  
Ramza: Joe Thedrunkenmaster (thanks Saki for that one!)  
  
Mustado: [don't remember]  
  
Kasumi: Hitomi Idonthavealastname  
  
Setsuna: Esmeralda Theshoepuffsalesmen  
  
Agrias: Aggie  
  
Okay! Now do we all understand? *sees them nod* good! This is just a one stop show, so this is it folks! I might write more.depending on how many reviews I get.no flames please..I'm trying my best! Enjoy ^_^]  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A new friend and an old game  
  
By Mana Goddess  
  
Our story begins, in chapter 5, after the game has been beaten, with Ramza, Setsuna, Kasumi, Mustado, and Agrias walking into a hotel in Darter. Setsuna is a Wizard who knows Summoning magic. Her sister is Kasumi, and she is a Time mage, that knows thievery skills. Ramza is a Monk with his squire abilities. Mustado is a chemist and a sniper. Agrias is a Holy Knight that can also use samurai swords. There is a warrant out for Ramza and his gang, and yet, no one knows why is out there. They approach the counter. A girl sits at the counter drawing in a book. On the picture, is a very good drawing of a Knight point a sword at a Ninja's heart. She looks to be short, has shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes. She has gloves on, but the fingers of the gloves appear to have been cut. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, and had short brown pants. In the corner of the shop, there was a mysterious man in a black cloak, looking threw some magazines. He doesn't appear to be mean. The Clerk looks up from her book and looks into Mustado's eyes. She blushes and covers her drawing. Mustado smiles and the clerk just about faints.  
  
"Uh... Hi. Um my fellow comrades and I would like to rent a room for the night." Mustado said. The clerk shook her head and stood up. She said,  
  
"Hi... I'm Juri. Are you single?" A sweat drop went down the side of Mustado's face. He replied,  
  
"C-can I get a few rooms please?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes. How many would you like?" She snapped out of her romantic day dream, then bowed slightly while shoving her little sketch book under a pile of papers. Juri smiled innocently. As Mustado opened his mouth, Agrias stepped forward and said,  
  
Two with two single beds for the "Kid's" Back there, and one with a queen- size bed for myself." Setsuna walked up to Agrias and whispered,  
  
"Hold it! How come you get a queen size? WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MONEY!!!" Agrias smiled and looked at lil Setsuna, all dressed up in her blue wizard's outfit. Her pants were black and purple striped, and she wore a brown wizard's hat. Her long silver hair laid flat against her back, and she had a smile that made men's heart melt, although she looked only 10, yet she really was 18. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown. Agrias answered,  
  
"Because I'm paying with a credit card!"  
  
"Wow, do those even exist. I thought they were to be invented in about a decade!" Setsuna said looking at Aries's credit card in awe. The older female knight looked at the credit card, and then sighed.  
  
"I knew that! That's why I'm using Mustado to charm this lovely young lady into letting us have the rooms for the price of two! Right?" Mustado looked at Juri and swallowed hard. He nodded his head and Juri's eyes grew about 6 sizes. A huge smile flashed across her face. She jumped over the counter and into Mustado's arms. He had just enough time to catch her before she hit the ground. Juri said,  
  
"Were going to have fun aren't we Mr. Tall-Cute-Guy-Who-Has-A-Gun-And-Can- Shoot-Really-Good-And-Far?" Juri winked at him. She also ran her finger under his chin. Mustado blushed and laughed nervesly. He replied,  
  
"R-r-right!" Out of nowhere, Kasumi's hand came slashing down across Juri's face.  
  
"Ow!" Said Juri. She fell from Mustado's arms and fell flat on the ground. Her tail bone landed on Mustado's foot. Mustado yelped in pain as did Juri. Juri looked up at the girl wearing a purple dress that had a white star near her feet. The sleeves on the dress were white and she had a red hat on that also had a white star. Kasumi yelled,  
  
"GET UR HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE PRISSY GIRL!" Juri rubbed her cheek and stood up. Mustado said with hope in his voice,  
  
"But Kasumi, I'm not your Boyfriend... am I?" Juri replied,  
  
"Hey, I was only having some innocent fun... I'll make you a deal if I can have fun with him tonight, I'll let u have the rooms for free! Plus all the benefits, plus the suits!" Kasumi's eyes now grew 5 sizes. Kasumi swallowed and replied,  
  
"Does that mean we get spa treatments, and hot bubble baths, and all that other good stuff?!" Juri nodded. Kasumi's eyes were now 20 times the normal size. Ramza looked at his companion's eyes and said to himself aloud,  
  
"How do you people do that?" Setsuna chuckled. She looked at him and said,  
  
"It's a chibi thing." Ramza nodded and said,  
  
"I understand...."  
  
"Hey Juri, what is it with that guy over there, He looks... spooky." Mustado asked. Juri looked at the guy and replied,  
  
"That's Chronos Master of All Time. He comes in every now and then, just to look at the magazines. I let him. Any who, how about we all go down to the pub and get some drinks, all on me!" The gang cheered and Setsuna added,  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go change. Is that alright with you guys?" Everyone nodded and Setsuna ran up stairs. Kasumi fallowed.  
  
After about half an hour, the two girls came down. Mustado and Ramza looked them over. Setsuna was wearing a purple tank top, which had a huge gemstone in the middle of it. She also wore some flare black pants that hung off of her hips and one pant leg was cut off just above her mid thigh. Her hair was in a tight bun. Ramza heart skipped a beat at the sight of Setsuna. Kasumi on the other hand, wore a black tube top, which had pink spots on it, in the form of cheetah prints. She wore jeans that were dark blue and had laced up the sides. Kasumi's hair was in two high pigtails. The girls walked down the stairs, towards the pub.  
  
When they all finally got down to the pub, the place was packed! There were open seats at the bar, but they were spaced out. They all sat down. The bartender approached them. He said,  
  
"What can I get you lads and lasses?" the gang gave their orders Ramza went first,  
  
"Milk," then Agrias,  
  
"Wine" then Mustado,  
  
"Beer" then Setsuna  
  
"A Shirley temple please! With lots of cherries!" then finally, Kasumi,  
  
"Water please!" The bartender nodded and got there orders. Ramza didn't notice that he had sat down next to a wanted poster, which was for his arrest, and for the arrest of his group. However, Ramza did notice that Chronos Master of All Time was sitting in the pub too, drinking something. A man approached Ramza, his name was Tom. He is wearing a deep green shirt and a light green tunic over it. His pants were lime green and stretchy. His hair was spiky and is short.  
  
"Hey, aren't u that Ramza dude?" Tom said. Ramza choked on his milk. He began to cough. Mustado slapped his back, trying to help him. Ramza replied,  
  
"N-no! I'm.... Joe! Joe... Thedrunkenmaster! Yeah!" The bartender, who had been ease dropping, said,  
  
"Thedrunkenmaster!? That's a funny last name!" Ramza faced him and lied quickly,  
  
"It's... Swedish!"  
  
"How can it be Swedish, if Sweden hasn't even been found yet?"  
  
"I walked from Sweden?"  
  
"Oh, carry on then" Ramza gave out a huge sigh of relief, and thanked the stars that the bartender was an idiot. Tom noticed the two beautiful girls at the end of the bar. The two girls were Kasumi and Setsuna. They were talking about magic and spells. Tom approached them. He ran his fingers threw his spiky black hair. He said,  
  
"Why hello ladies." The girls stopped their conversation and looked at Tom. Tom had a sly smile on his face. The ladies looked at him for a second, and went back to their conversation.  
  
Tom feeling left out, grabbed a bar stool. He sat down, but missed the stool and hit his ass on the floor. Kasumi and Setsuna began laughing. Tom got up, and dusted off his pants. He tried again to sit on the stool, but failed again. This time, he wasn't even close to the stool. Kasumi just about fell off her seat from laughter. Setsuna looked at him and said,  
  
"Having fun?" Tom blushed and tried to get on the stool, and this time, he held onto the table. He fell yet again, and this time pulled the table cloth down with him, the drink and food were still in their original positions. "Cool" Setsuna continued.  
  
"Do it again!" Kasumi said. Tom got up and walked over to a table that as close to Ramza and Mustado. Tom pulled the table cloth as fast as he could, but the drinks went flying. Cups and food hit Ramza and Mustado in the face. Kasumi and Setsuna fell off their stools laughing. Mustado and Ramza were not happy. Ramza got up and picks up the stool that Tom kept trying to sit in. He slammed it onto Tom's head. Kasumi and Setsuna were now laughing so hard that they were crying.  
  
"Ow my sides!!" Setsuna complained. Kasumi was too full of laughter to speak. Finally, the girls stopped laughing and got up. Their faces were wet with tears of laughter, and they could hardly breathe. The bartender gave them refills on drinks. Tom got up, and walked over to them again, and decided to stand.  
  
"So, what are your names?" He said, pretending to be sly, even after the huge scene he had just made. Kasumi decided to give him a fake name,  
  
"I'm Hitomi Idonthavealastname." She couldn't look at him without exploding with laughter. Setsuna turned to him and smiled. She said,  
  
"Hi, I'm Esmeralda Theshoepuffsalesmen. What's your name?" Tom looked at her suspiously and Setsuna winked. A wicked smile flashed across his face. He said,  
  
"I'm Tom Boy. How would you two ladies like to see the town, and after that we can 'talk'. How does that sound?" He winked at them. Setsuna and Kasumi smiled and before they could answer, Ramza and Mustado appeared. Ramza stepped behind Setsuna and said,  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's not allowed to go out with scum like you." Mustado stepped next to Kasumi and he put his arm around her,  
  
"Same goes for Hitomi here. Sorry, you'll have to find some other girls to pester." This made Tom very angry. He growled and said,  
  
"I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" He grabbed Kasumi and Setsuna and headed to the door. Kasumi and Setsuna walked happily, because they were going to make Tom's night a living hell. Ramza and Mustado were at the door waiting for him.  
  
"Where do you think your going with my girlfriend?" Mustado said stopping Tom. Kasumi blushed and looked into Mustado's eyes. He smiled back at her and nodded.  
  
"You mean it Mustado?" She said. Mustado nodded and Kasumi ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly. Mustado put his arms around her waist and held her close to him.  
  
"Well, I still have Esmeralda her. And she is very lovely..." Ramza snickered. Tom looked at him in confusion. "And what's so funny?"  
  
"Esmeralda here, beside from being the most powerful Mage in the world," Ramza said. Kasumi said,  
  
"Oh Ramza, your making me blush."  
  
"Ramza?! I thought he said his name was Joe?" Tom said, glaring at Ramza,  
  
"Did I say Ramza? I meant to say Joe! Doesn't he look just like Ramza though?" Tom nodded and Ramza continued,  
  
"As I was saying, Esmeralda is the one women I love... and I would much rather die then to see her out on the town with scum, I think a quiet night with me alone would be much more suitable for her. What do u say Esmeralda?" Setsuna looked from Ramza to Tom, and back to Ramza. She said,  
  
"I can't choose!!!!" Setsuna fell to her knees crying. Tom looked at her with a bewildered expression and a sweat drop rolled down everyone's face. Tom growled and said,  
  
"Well, I guess she wants to stay with me." Setsuna stopped crying abruptly and stood up. She yelled,  
  
"I have decided! I want to go with Joe!" She tried to get her arm out of his hand, but Tom wouldn't let go.  
  
"Your coming with me wether you like it or not!" Fear ran threw Setsuna like a hot knife threw butter. She froze.  
  
"Ramza!!!" Setsuna yelled, forgetting about the secret name. She outstretched her hand and tried to grab Ramza's. She just missed his hand, when she and Tom suddenly disappeared into thin air. Ramza fell to his knees with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Setsuna..." He said softly at first. Then he yelled, "Setsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He drew a breath and continued "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tears began to fall down his cheeks. The bartender looked at Ramza and said,  
  
"Wasn't her name Esmeralda?" Ramza blinked and cried out,  
  
"Esmerledaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
"Alright that's enough Joe" Agrias interrupted. Ramza looked up at Agrias. She looked off towards the open bar door, "We'll look for her in the morning. Right now we need some sleep." She got off her stool, and walked towards the door. Ramza stood up, and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Aggie is right, come on, lets get some sleep..." Ramza said, walking out the door. He looked fine on the outside, but his heart hurt with pain.  
  
"I'll be right there just let me finish get a refill." Mustado said walking up the bartender. "Can I get a refill please?" The bartender stood up on the counter and yelled to everyone,  
  
"Attention all Drunkies, we are out of Alcohol! If you're lucky, we might have some Sprite left." Mustado froze. The bartender continued, "And it's all thanks to Hitomi." Kasumi looked up at him and said,  
  
"Hey, I had water!" The other people in the bar looked at Kasumi with an evil glance. "I'm sorry!!!" She yelled and ran out of the bar. Mustado sighed and fallowed.  
  
That night, the bill was taken care of by Mustado, who had to let Juri paint a picture of him in a suit. Sadly he accidentally told her a little too much info, and soon, Juri knew everything. She knew about the names, and about what happened at the bar. Juri had fun painting Mustado, even though they didn't do anything bad.  
  
In the morning, Juri was at her desk drawing when everyone woke up. Ramza was wearing armor of a knight, and he was well groomed. Agrias was wearing her Holy Knight's outfit. Mustado wore his snipping outfit, and was trying to avoid Juri's eyes. Kasumi was wearing a Time mage's outfit, and her pink hair was in a tight French braid that went down to past her knee cap. Chronos Master of All Time was sleeping in the corner of the hotel lobby.  
  
"How was your sleep Ramza?" Juri said. Ramza didn't even notice that she said his real name, and replied,  
  
"It was lonely..." He bit his lip and sighed. Agrias stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Juri and withdrew her sword,  
  
"How did you know his name was Ramza?" She asked Juri. Juri smiled and replied to Agrias,  
  
"I know everything Agrias; I know all of your names. Don't worry, I wont turn you in, as long as you let me join you on your quest? Even if you say no, I still won't tell." She winked at Mustado who blushed. Ramza sighed and asked,  
  
"What type of job skills do you know?"  
  
"I am a wonderful Monk, and a mastered Geomancer!" She said and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Good think I just retired as a monk, fine. You can come. Let's go get you some new armor..." Juri jumped for joy and hopped over the counter. She hugged Ramza and then walked over to Mustado.  
  
"Now I can draw you again!" Kasumi cleared her hissed and motioned towards her hand, which was in Mustado's with their fingers laced together. Juri was mad, but shrugged it off. The all left, in search of Setsuna.  
  
Ramza had no idea where to start. He began to ask people who were in the pub last night, but they were drunk last night, so therefore they don't remember anything. A few guys remembered Setsuna, probably because what she was wearing. Still, no one knew who Tom was.  
  
"It's hopeless..." Ramza said sitting at the bar with his head in his hands. The bartender put a glass of milk in front of him and took the little jug back. "Leave the bottle; I'm going to need it." Mustado sat down beside him. He tried to comfort Ramza, but it failed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her... You never know, she might just come walking into the bar right now!" Ramza chuckled. The bartender stopped drying his glass, and tapped Ramza on the shoulder. Ramza picked up his head and looked at the bartender. The bartender said,  
  
"Isn't that your little girlfriend there?" Ramza quickly looked towards the door, and there, was Tom walking in, with Setsuna. Ramza jumped up quickly, but Mustado grabbed the back of his shirt, and held him back.  
  
"Let me go Mustado, its Setsuna!" Ramza said squirming, trying to get out of Mustado's grip. Mustado whispered in his ear,  
  
"Look at Setsuna's head, see that band... It can't be good." Ramza looked at the band. It was thin and black. Setsuna's eyes flashed red, but she kept walking with Tom. Juri turned around to see Setsuna, and dropped her glass.  
  
"The slave crown..." She mumbled gaping at the band around Setsuna's head. Ramza looked at Juri wide eyed, and said,  
  
"You know what that is?!" Juri swallowed hard.  
  
"Know what that is?! I wore it. My real name is Tara, but I didn't like it, so I switched my name to Juri. I'm not from this land; I'm actually from Final Fantasy VI, or III, same game. I was the only one who could use magic, so therefore they were afraid that I would destroy them. The Slave Crown makes it so you have no thoughts what so ever. You can't even control yourself." Juri said keeping eye contact with the band. Setsuna's eyes flashed red again, "When her eyes flash red, which means she's trying to gain control of herself. She must use very powerful magic..."  
  
"She uses Black and Summoning magic"  
  
"That would make him do that." Tom noticed the group and a wicked smile flashed across his face. He approached them with Setsuna behind him.  
  
"Well look who we have here, a couple of no good scum. Bartender, you really should throw these men out, but let the ladies come with me." He grinned, and Kasumi growled at him. "How would you like to join your sister Hitomi?"  
  
"GIVE HER BACK NOW OR ELSE!" Kasumi yelled taking out her faith rod and pointing it at him. Tom just laughed.  
  
"How about we take this outside eh?" Tom said turning his heels and walking outside, again, Setsuna fallowed him, but this time, her arms were around him. Kasumi and Ramza fallowed him out there.  
  
Once outside, Kasumi singled everyone to stop. They did. Kasumi said,"This is my battle, stay out of it. I need to save my sister." Ramza stepped forward. He replied,  
  
"Sorry, but she's my girl, and it's my fault she's there, so how about we both save her." Kasumi nodded.  
  
Together, Ramza and Kasumi took a fighting stance. Ramza drew out his sword, and Kasumi let her Faith Rod hang from her hip. Chronos Master of All Time was sitting on a lawn chair, watching the fight. Tom took out two ninja swords, and Setsuna took out her staff, and gently put the point of it in the ground.  
  
"Alright Tom, If I win, you give Setsuna back!" Ramza yelled. Tom snickered.  
  
"And if I win, I get Kasumi!" Tom replied eyeing Kasumi, who agreed.  
  
"Then it is agreed!" a voice said. A small man ran between them and cleared his thought. He was wearing referee clothes. He put his arm in front of him, and curved it an L shape. He yelled,  
  
"Fights get ready!" Mr. Referee said. He looked at both of them. "Medabots Robattle!" and he brought his hand down in a chopping motion. Everyone looked at him suspously. "Oh, just begin the battle!" Tom and Ramza faced each other, both with swords out.  
  
Right off the bat, Kasumi and Setsuna began to cast spells. Kasumi said the incantation for haste,  
  
"Layer upon layer, make your mark now! Haste!" and caste it on Ramza. A clock appeared in front of him and began to spin very fast. Ramza began to move very fast, for his speed had been enhanced. Setsuna caste a summoning spell, Shiva. Setsuna yelled her incantation,  
  
"Wind, fade to silence and light, give us power! Shiva!" A bright blue light flashed, and a woman made out of ice, appeared and stuck her arm out. When she did so, ice daggers surrounded Ramza and Kasumi. Kasumi got into a defensive position. Shiva snapped her fingers, and the ice daggers stabbed into Ramza and Kasumi. Ramza flinched at the pain, only for a split second, and then he was charging at Tom, sword out and all.  
  
Ramza's sword clashed against Tom's making a loud noise. Ramza jumped back and screamed. His speed, brave, attacking power, and his magic power all went up. Because Ramza's speed was increased because of haste that was caste on him, his agility was much faster. He did a jump lunge at Tom, who moved out of the way, and the Ramza's sword sliced his shirt a little bit. Tom snickered as he threw a water ball at Ramza, drenching him. Kasumi's turn was next. She ran up to her sister and stole her staff from her. The girl growled, because she could no longer cast magic.  
  
It was Ramza's turn again. He decided it was time to end this fast. He yelled,  
  
"Kasumi, cast Meteor, and lets end this fast!" Kasumi nodded and began charging for her ultimate attack. Ramza ran up to Setsuna, and sliced his sword down. He stopped it inches from her face, but he cracked the Slave Crown. Setsuna's eyes flashed red, and then calmed their way back down to a soft brown. She blinked, and then passed out. Ramza caught her then evacuated the scene. Kasumi's charging was over. She yelled,  
  
"Time has come... crash down on the wicked! Meteor!" The sky became dark, and clouds swarmed over the land. Setsuna began to wake up. When she saw the giant meteor come from the sky, she froze with fear. She was unable to move. Ramza tried to move her, but couldn't. Other meteors were forming in the sky too. Ramza hesitated. He knew there was no time to run. He threw himself on top of Setsuna, protecting her with his body. The giant meteors, burned up in the atmosphere, and ended up being the size, of a walnut. It hit Tom in the head, and did no damage. Ramza looked at the meteor, and fell anime style. Setsuna did the same. Kasumi laughed nervously. "I guess the whole thing about casting meteor, depends on if there are meteors near by.... hehe" She rubbed the back of her head and tried to look smart, but it didn't work. Tom cleared his thought and said,  
  
"I'll let you off this time, but we will meet again! Mwahahahaha" He began to laugh devilishly, but he started to cough. He turned his head, and spit.  
  
"Ewwww!!" Said Kasumi and Agrias in unison Setsuna mumbled something that was close to,  
  
"Momza... met moff... I can't breathe!!" Ramza realized he was still on top of her, and got up. She began to cough as the fresh air entered her lungs. She was free from the slave crown. Tom stealthy tried to get away, but came face to face with Juri, was fast as lightning. ((Everybody wants kung fu fighting. Juri's fast as lightning... sorry! I had to do that for my friend.)) Juri smiled devilishly.  
  
"So you put that same damn crown on some one else huh? Well I guess you don't remember who I am. How about this as a refresher!" Juri said. She began to glow and turned into a 2D Esper ((it's kind of like a summon... only different... ish...Play Final Fantasy VI/III)). Tom swallowed hard. He looked at Esper Juri, and began to back away. Esper Juri began to kick his butt. Using every magic that was possible, to make sure this guy paid. Everyone around looked at the esper, in bewilder.  
  
"Wow, she's from Final Fantasy III! I played that game, took me weeks to beat!" Setsuna said. She was surprised when Ramza hugged her. The girl looked confused as Ramza began to sob slightly on her shoulder. Patting his back, she enjoyed the moment while she was embraced by Ramza.  
  
[Aww isn't this sweet! *gags* okay! Well this is all you folks get for now, because I'm mean like that so go figure! Well if I get enough reviews, I do have an idea for a 2nd chapter..if not..then this is my own so go get your own! Mwahha I hope you enjoyed folkies! Please review! And PLEASE no flames..i beg you. thanks.  
  
~Mana Goddess~ 


End file.
